A known hinge patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,640 titled "Super-thin Hinge With Resiliently Biased Catch" by the same applicant of this application has a mounting plate 2 to be fixed on a side wall of a piece of furniture, a hinge arm 3 to be combined with the mounting plate 2 and a base 1 to be fixed on a door of a piece of furniture. To fix the base 1 on the door, holes have to be bored in the door beforehand, and positions of the holes bored may often be a little incorrect which causes inconvenience in fixing the base on the door. In consequence, the hinge arm 3 and the mounting plate 2 should be adjusted in correlative position.